Forum:Matatabi Pseudo chakra application for Kulfi (Orange Book)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. Matatabi 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : My character, Kulfi, is a blood-thirsty, cold-blooded shinobi who was forced to flee the Village Hidden in the Sea due to them not liking Kekkei Genkai. He resorted to a cave as a youth, and later ate his own parents, after seeing them as a nuisance. After leaving from his cave, he soon ventured across the globe, coming into contact with Matatabi, whom he engaged in direct contact with. Kulfi managed to defeat Matatabi, knocking the beast unconscious for sometime. As he did with all defeated opponents, Kulfi began to eat the tailed beast, gaining it's chakra, until the beast suddenly awoke, and fled to prevent itself form being entirely consumed, though a human would not be able to eat the entire thing. The beast, having not been sealed yet, was seen as a powerful weapon, and thus, was highly coveted, and continuously targeted. At the time of their encounter, Matatabi was already weak from a previous confrontation against an army of shinobi, and arrived before Kulfi upon defeating them. Making great use of his exceptional Ice Release, namely his Ice Release: Ice Memorial technique, which forms a sheet of ice spikes below the enemy, Kulfi managed to defeated the weakened tail beast. ''' 3. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : '''Kulfi will spend a large period of his life mastering the little chakra he had acquired from his encounter with Matatabi. He will eventually be able to use the chakra, and go up to two-tails. He will first become aware of this chakra during his training, as he often pushes himself to the brink of death, causing his inner power to awaken, through hatred and displeasure of himself. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Kulfi is renowned as the '''Cold King due to both, his mastery over Ice Release, and because of his senseless lust of killing others. He is traveling the world, looking for answers as to why he is even alive. Secretly, he is planning to single-handedly destroy Kirigakure, for ruining his childhood, and sending him away to live in a ice cold cave, where he did most of his training as a child. The chakra of the two-tails will further emphasize the maniac this character truely is, and give others a sense of awareness and fear of this character. The purpose of having this unique trait, is to give Kulfi an even darker persona, and give him the ability to have another trick up his sleeve.''' Admin Decision For the present, what we've seen from Canon, only two individuals were known to have consumed a Tailed Beast, and survived: that being Gold and Silver. These individuals were also presumed to have been related to Hagoromo himself, who had a direct link to the Tailed Beasts themselves. In this same page, it was stated that a similar effort was attempted by a Kumogakure Shinobi, who was mad enough to try and mimic the process, by eating a piece of the Eight Tails, this resulted in his death via the consumption. For Reference: http://www.mangabb.me/naruto/chapter-529/4 Even then, the beast is made of spiritual flame, I doubt any human being is capable of doing that on their own, and especially not a chakra as corrosive and self harming as the demonic chakra from a Tailed Beast. In regards to your training process, there was only one Psuedo-jin aside from G&S revealed in the series, and that was Sora. The likes of which was spliced and augmented to become even so much as a psuedo jin for the demonic chakra. This chakra was not controllable, and dictated the emotions and thought process of it's host, Sora. Eventually even dissipating from it's host as a result from it's activation. Imperfect, and very flawed. No training was feasible, as the chakra controlled him, and not the inverse. ---- On the Fanon Canon side, Gold and Silver Brothers have a direct relation with my Date Clan, and the Kekkei Genkai that some of the members possessed, the Hiroigui. And much akin to the rarity in Canon, the Hiroigui's potency and power varies in the individuals, meaning what they consume can potentially kill them if their body and spirit are unable to make the change, resulting in an internal physical and spiritual cannibalism. A self destruct genetic flaw, if what is consumed is incompatible. ---- In terms of what you can do to fix this, I'd recommend discussing things on the chat to see what would be capable of creating a Psuedo-jin, if you wish to continue down this app route. Hexnyx (talk) 01:08, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications